Stephen Adams
Bio Magazine Career Contributor to:- *''Your Computer'' *''Sinclair User'' *''ZX Computing'' *''Popular Computing Weekly'' *''Your Spectrum'' *''Your Sinclair'' Articles Your Computer Issue 3 - (October 1981) * Old or New ZX ROM: How to Make the Switch - 2 pages (39-40) Your Computer Issue 5 - (December 1981) *Review: ZX Printer - 2 pages (24-25) Your Computer Issue 8 - (March 1982) *Survey: ZX81 Ram Packs - 3 pages (16-18) Your Computer Issue 9 - (April 1982) *Survey: ZX Ports - 3 pages (32-34) Sinclair User Issue 1 - (April 1982) *Hardware Overview: Plenty for users to choose from - 2 pages (56-57) Sinclair User Issue 2 - (May 1982) *Exploration into the Memory Map - 3 pages (22-24) *Sinclair's star add-on taken to pieces - 2½ pages (27-29) ZX Computing Issue 1 - (Summer 1982) *Double your RAM - 3 pages (43-45) *DCP Microdevelopment Packs - 2 pages (68-69) Popular Computing Weekly Issue 5 - (May 1982) *Review: ZX81 input-output port - page 11 Your Computer Issue 11 - (June 1982) *Survey: Keyboards for the ZX81 - 3 pages (28-30) Popular Computing Weekly Issue 6 - (May 1982) *Spectrum: Take a look inside the ZX Spectrum - 1 page (19) *Review: ZX81 QWERTY Keyboard - page 11 Popular Computing Weekly Issue 7 - (June 1982) *Review: ZX81 EPROM Board - page 11 Popular Computing Weekly Issue 8 - (June 1982) *Review: Keyboard Audio Tone - page 11 Popular Computing Weekly Issue 9 - (June 1982) *Reviews: Byg-Byte & Fuller Keyboard - page 11 Sinclair User Issue 4 - (July 1982) *Taking the Lid off the Spectrum - 2 pages (14-15) Popular Computing Weekly Issue 10 - (June 1982) *Reviews: Telesound 82, RD Syste - page 10 Popular Computing Weekly Issue 11 - (July 1982) *Reviews: TE I/O Port, S-pack - page 13 Popular Computing Weekly Issue 12 - (July 1982) *Reviews: QS Chr$ Board, Maplin ZX81 Keyboard - page 15 Popular Computing Weekly Issue 13 - (July 1982) *Reviews: ZX Bleep, Incremental RAM Boards - page 13 Sinclair User Issue 5 - (August 1982) *Interface Review: Control system boosts power - 2 pages (39-40) Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.14 - (July 1982) *Reviews: Quicksilva 3k add-on, 56k Ram Pack - page 13 ZX Computing Issue 2 - (August/September 1982) *Construction: Adding a numeric keypad - 3 pages (48-50) Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.15 - (July 1982) *Reviews: Keyboard Repeat, Inverse Video Module - page 13 Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.17 - (August 1982) *Reviews: Character Generator, Spectrum 32k RAM - page 13 Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.19 - (August 1982) *Review: Video Inverter - page 13 Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.22 - (September 1982) *Reviews: Disk drive for ZX81, Thermal Printer - page 11 ZX Computing Issue 3 - (October/November 1982) *Hardware: Adding a keyboard to the Spectrum - 2 pages (24-25) Sinclair User Issue 8 - (November 1982) *Spectrum User: Updating Peripherals - 2 pages (vi-vii) Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.28 - (October 1982) *Review: Beebstick - page 13 Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.35 - (December 1982) *Reviews: Inside the black box - 1 page (13) Sinclair User Issue 11 - (February 1983) *Zeaker: Inexpensive maths aid goes into production for ZX-81 - 2 pages (36-37) Sinclair User Issue 13 - (April 1983) *Memic '81: Permanent memory from the magic Memic - 2 pages (85-86) Sinclair User Issue 14 - (May 1983) *Graphics ROM: Simple character change is available for the ZX-81 - 2 pages (47-48) Your Sinclair Issue 1 - (January 1986) *Hard Facts - 1 page (22) Your Sinclair Issue 2 - (February 1986) *Hard Facts - 1 page (88) Your Sinclair Issue 3 - (March 1986) *Hard Facts - 1 page (71) Category:Your Computer Writers Category:Sinclair User Writers Category:ZX Computing Writers Category:Your Sinclair Writers Category:Your Spectrum Writers Category:Popular Computing Weekly Writers